Give All My Secrets Away
by georgiasf
Summary: Carole Hudson has given birth to 3 boys. She only calls one of them her son. Trouble is, neither of her husbands know about the other 2 boys. Until one nosy one named Scott Smythe shows up at her doorstep one day.


Carole Hudson has given birth to 3 boys. She only calls one of them her son. Trouble is, neither of her husbands know about the other 2 boys. Until one nosy one named Scott Smythe shows up at her doorstep one day.

Carole eagerly accepted her proposal from her first husband, Christopher, excited and willing to be a proud and supportive army wife. Everything was smooth sailing from the wedding to the birth of her son, Finn. They were as happy as new parents could be, until Christopher found out he had to be deployed for 18 months overseas. His boss gave him an ultimatum: do the assignment or lose your job. Finn's father, being dedicated to his country, went over. It wasn't easy on any of them. Although Carole and Christopher had weekly phone calls and she mailed him pictures of Finn as often as she could, life was still hard as a single mother. The paychecks from Christopher came irregularly and were small. She tried finding part time work but nothing could help with having an infant at home. A magazine article about surrogacy and in vitro fertilization sparked her interest however. A woman who was also a military wife was quoted in the article and a light bulb went off in her head. The very next day she went to a clinic in town, and after various tests and questionnaires, she was put on the list of surrogates. It felt like God blessed her that day. But even though it was a heavy secret, she swore to herself she wouldn't tell her husband or Finn, when he was older. Her husband hasn't physically seen her in a few months and Finn was still an infant. She wasn't sure how her husband would react, but she needed the money and he just wasn't making enough.

She got the call about a month later. She went down to the clinic to meet with the Smythes for the first time. They instantly liked her. Mrs. Smythe was infertile but still wanted children that were biologically related to her and her husband. When they showed Carole the price they were willing to offer her, Carole almost fell out of her seat. She quickly accepted and in a few weeks, Carole was carrying future Smythe children.

It was almost too easy to keep it under wraps. Finn was almost a year old and at his first "birthday party" Carole got a picture of the two of them without showing her growing bump. Any other pictures sent were of Finn and just head shots of Carole. She was a stay at home mom, so whenever she went out it was for groceries or checkups only. When she found out that she was carrying twins she was as elated as the Smythes were. When she went into labor, she quickly called one of her regular babysitters to watch Finn as she rushed to the hospital. The Smythes showed up quickly and Mrs. Smythe was in the room when Carole gave birth to two bouncing baby boys. Carole was still recovering in the bed when she heard that they would name them Sebastian and Scott, after other family members. The last thing Carole heard the happy new parents say was "Thank you for carrying our new sons."

She received the check a week later. Carole was never late on her payments again until her husband came home a few months later. He never found out, and Carole put the extra money in her savings.

It wasn't until 16 years later when her secrets surfaced again.

When Sebastian and Scott turned sixteen years old, their parents decided it was time to tell them. They sat them down and told them that their mother didn't give birth to them and another kind lady did. Sebastian was okay with this and didn't want (nor care) for any more information. Scott, on the other hand, wanted to learn more. He asked his mom later who the person was and, after much pleading, she reluctantly told him who it was and showed him the only picture she had of Carole Hudson- one taken with her holding her baby bump in one hand and a piece of paper with '30 weeks!' written on it. Scott did a google search on her (like anyone would) the next day and didn't find much. He found the obituary when Christopher Hudson died, various community involvements and a wedding announcement published a little over a year ago. After spending a good hour looking her up, he determined he wanted to find her. It was hard though, but eventually he got the address of the Hudson-Hummels.

One fateful day after school, Scott Smythe mad the long drive from Dalton Academy to Lima, telling his parents he was going to the library to study for a while that night. Once he pulled in the driveway, he sat in his car for at least 10 minutes encouraging himself to go ring the doorbell at least. _This is the right house, you've checked the address multiple times already and the decorative rock on the porch says Hudson-Hummel on it. Worst case scenario is she's forgotten all about the surrogacy._ Scott took a deep breath and climbed out of his car. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. _Now or never._ He pushed the button in and heard the chimes faintly through the door. "I've got it!" he heard a high pitched (_male or female?_) voice in side call. The door opened to a fashionable guy about his age, who's face went from curious to glaring in less than 2 seconds. "Ugh, Sebastian, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?" the tall boy said with venom dripping with each word. Scott was taken aback. He was used to being mistaken for his twin but being met with hate from a guy who he's never met before was something new to him.

"Kurt that is no way you treat your guests!" a female voice chided. Kurt, Scott decided, rolled his eyes and took a step back to let the woman come through. She was shorter than him, with choppy auburn hair and once Scott saw her he _knew._ She looked a bit taken aback as she got a good look at him.

"Mom he's just this annoying-"

"Hold on, Kurt," she interrupted. "Do I…know you, from somewhere, young man?" She took a step forward and now was standing in the doorway, facing Scott.

"Are you Carole?" Scott asked. Carole nodded. "I'm-I'm Scott Smythe." Carole's eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "S-M-Y-T-H-E. You…you carried me and my brother, Sebastian.


End file.
